Bulbasaur
/ |dexcekalos=080 |evointo=Ivysaur |gen=Generation I |species=Seed Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=15.2 lbs. |metweight=6.9 kg |ability=Overgrow |dw= |color=Green |male=87.5 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Monster |body=08 |evo=}} Biology Physiology Bulbasaur resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs and has a large bulb on its back that is able to shoot seeds out of. It also has large red eyes and has very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light turquoise color with dark green spots. It has three claws on all its four legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back, which as the Pokédex states, was planted on it at birth. Abilities Bulbasaurs have "bulbs" on their backs that grow steadily larger as the Bulbasaur matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. Behavior Bulbasaur is very polite Pokémon. They are very loyal to their trainer and always try their best to win the battle for them. Habitat As Bulbasaur is a starter Pokémon, it is hard to locate, however, it could be found near streams. It is also a sprout pokemon. On the episode Misty is A Bulbasaur, Ash catches him without a thing. Evolution Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur at level 16 and then Venusaur at level 32. |type= |gen=I |redblue=A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |yellow=It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy. |gold=The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. |silver=It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. |crystal=While it is young, it uses the nutrients that are stored in the seeds on its back in order to grow. |ruby=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |sapphire=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |emerald=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |firered=There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger. |leafgreen=A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |diamond=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |pearl=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |platinum=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |heartgold=The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. |soulsilver=It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. |black=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |white=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |black 2=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |white 2=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |x=A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |y=For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |or=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun’s rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |as=Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun’s rays, the seed grows progressively larger.}}